Bombón ¿Qué es?
by Cherry Mizuki
Summary: SONGFIC. Seiya se pregunta que es lo que tiene con la rubia de odangos, ¿amistad?, ¿amor?, ¿ambos?. Lo que siente es correspondido. Que respuesta obtendrá. SeiyaxSerena


**Disclaimer: **Ninguna novedad Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation y obviamente la canción no me pertenece, solo me ayudo a escribir el fic, todo esto le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencias**: Es un SongFic, la canción que ocupe de inspiración es 'Si no es amor, que es' de Eros Ramazzoti, busquenla por SanYoutube les recomiendo que la escuchen como fondo mientras leen. y Por supuesto que es un SeiyaxSerena

Bueno esto es en agradecimiento a todas las chicas que han leído 'Sentimientos que no puedo', voy lenta pero segura, así que todavía hay historia para rato, solo espero que la inspiración no me falle. Ya fue mucho bla bla bla, ahora si disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Bombón ¿Qué es?<strong>

One-Shot

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dime Odango, ¿Qué es lo que somos?, esto me lo he preguntado muchas veces, se que desde que regresamos los chicos y yo, hemos estado juntos, pasas más tiempo conmigo que con Chiba, siempre te dice que esta ocupado y que te vera al día siguiente. Y yo solo cubro su lugar, solo buscas en mí la compañía, no lo creo, estoy seguro que lo que hay entre nosotros es más que amistad, aun así te llamo "amiga", pero si no es amor, que este sentimiento que me llena el corazón y me embriaga por dentro.

**La ****complicidad entre los dos**

**No es amor, no se ****que es**

**Dime ****tú, amiga mía**

**Quizá**** solo es compañía**

Hay ocasiones en que estamos sincronizados, terminamos la frase del otro y reímos por ese singular hecho, parece que nos complementamos estando juntos, quiero creer que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, mi persona especial, yo quiero estar a tu lado siempre, no dejarte sola ni un solo momento, compartiendo tus días y noches, ¿será que pido demasiado?.

**Esta**** sintonía entre los dos**

**No**** es amor, pero ¿Qué es?**

**Yo**** estaría de noche y de día**

**Siempre a tu lado**

Cuando estas a mi lado, me siento invencible, completo, lleno de vida y que puedo volar alto respirando la libertad que puedo darme estando cerca de ti, mi bella musa; aunque no puedo evitar que eses dentro de mi corazón, en lo profundo de mi alma, en mis sueños. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti a cada instante, cada vez que respiro, al empezar y terminar el día, a cada paso que doy, verte en cualquier lugar.

**Si**** estas junto a mí**

**Y****o me siento libre**

**Pero se que**

**Tú estas metida dentro**

**En lo sueños**

**En los momentos**

**En el día que ya se va**

**En el respiro**

**En**** el camino**

**En**** el colores**

Pero, si no es amor lo que siento por ti, si no es amor lo que sientes por mi, ¿Qué es?, necesito saberlo, si lo sabes dímelo, no puedo vivir así; estoy seguro que te amo, ese sentimiento nunca se fue, lo supe ocultar por tu bien, pero no resisto más, en que dirección vamos.

**Que ****sino es amor di que es**

**Dime que**** es**

Todo mundo lo dice, somos una linda pareja, que somos perfectos el uno para el otro y que no hay mejor química entre nosotros dos. Porque estando juntos somos realmente nosotros, sin miedo, sin prejuicios, pero si no es amor, que rayos es. No tengo secretos para ti, no tienes secretos para mi, lo se todo de ti, se que fue difícil, sin embargo aun con un futuro a cuestas por cumplir te amo.

**Esta**** afinidad entre los dos**

**No**** es amor, pero ¿Qué es?**

**Si**** para ti**

**Toda**** mi vida no tiene secretos**

Se que cuando estoy contigo, la vida se vuelve más sencilla, mas agradable, más divertida, más brillante y no hay nada que pueda opacar esa felicidad y tu radiante sonrisa. Me pregunto si tu me llevas tan dentro como yo a ti, soñaras conmigo, piensas en mi al despertar y antes de irte a dormir, me veras como yo en cada esquina donde camino, seré el causante de tu dolor o de tu alegría, que va a suceder con todo lo que sentimos.

**Si**** estoy junto a ti**

**Todo**** es tan fácil para mí**

**Y ****yo siento**

**Que estas dentro**

**En**** lo sueños**

**En**** los momentos**

**En el día que ya se va**

**En el respiro**

**En**** el camino**

**En**** los colores**

**¿Qué ****pasara?**

Como todos los domingos, nos quedamos de ver en el parque para dar un paseo, comer dangos o cualquier otra golosina, un momento para escapar de la realidad, vivir ese instante, te veo y estas preciosa como siempre, me saludas y voy a tu encuentro sin dudar un solo segundo. Pero esta sensación en mi pecho me inquieta, me impulsa, y sin titubear te robo una mirada solo para mi y te sonrojas, no lo lograre, me rendiré y me dejare llevar por lo que siento, acaricio tu mejilla y cierras los ojos y es el momento te robo un beso, apenas y se rozan nuestros labios, poco a poco nuestros labios danzan uno sobre el otro, me rodeas con tus finos brazos mi cuello; me correspondiste y solo atino a acercarte a mi cuerpo, el aire nos hace falta y puedo deleitarme con tus mejillas pintadas de color carmín. Ahora es imposible dar un paso atrás, ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos del corazón, me tomas de la mano y me indicas que quieres comenzar el paseo, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y de vez en vez te robo un beso.

**Es**** imposible escondernos, ya**

**Detrás**** de esta amistad**

**Somos la lava que**** funde el mar**

**Y**** compartiremos cada despertar**

Se que ahora somos más que amigos, lo tengo más que claro, me confesaste que estoy e cada uno de tus pensamientos, en todos tus sueños y anhelos, que estoy presente en cada momento de tu vida y que no quieres renunciar al sentimiento tan grande que alberga tu corazón, que es más grande que lo que existe hacia él.

**E****n lo sueños**

**E****n los momentos**

**E****n los colores**

**¿Qué ****pasara?**

Sin embargo ellas no lo saben y mucho menos él, no somos capaces de enfrentar la realidad, a pesar de que esta ahí, aún nos escudamos en una simple amistad, bueno, una muy grande, tan grande que nos enamoramos. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y no vez que somos algo más y te niegas a superar tus miedos, no temas, estaré ahí contigo siempre.

**E****s imposible quererte dar**

**L****os ojos a la realidad**

Este amor nos quema, no podemos evitarlo, cuando no están los demás, eres mía de tal manera que con una mirada, una sonrisa, un sutil roce te digo cuanto te amo y el corresponder esos gestos de igual manera se lo mucho que me amas y que en algún momento no podremos ocultarlo más, no esta pasión que siento por ti.

**Somos la lava que**** funde el mar**

**Y**** al final nos derretirá**

Y después de todo, esperamos el momento adecuado, el tiempo indicado, porque realmente ya no podemos esperar y escondernos el amor ante ellos y no poder demostrarlo abiertamente al mundo; esta decidido, ese días es perfecto, pero por ahora…

**A****l final**

Que somos cómplices, no lo niego, no hay parte de ti que no conozca y que el mundo ahora se niega a ver nuestro amor prohibido, si por ahora nos basta ser buenos "amigos", pero nuestra cercanía cada vez es mayor y por momentos aparentamos algo más, los pensamientos de los chicos son rápidos y se preguntan si vieron bien, si acaso puede ser y solo sabemos que tal vez un día de estos seamos libres para amarnos.

**L****a complicidad entre los dos**

**N****o es amor**

**Quizás**

* * *

><p>Que les pareció, diganme para saber si los SongFic son lo mío.<p>

Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí y no hayan muerto en el intento.

Y saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me hace feliz.

Matta ne


End file.
